Shivers
by shir0usagi
Summary: A collection of steamy oneshots dedicated to the love between Gray and Juvia.
1. Gruvia love fest - Day 1 - prompt: wet

_**AN:** Hello there! This is my entry for the love fest under the prompt _Wet_, which I also posted on Tumblr a few days ago. My semester exams are really close and I didn't have enough time to write for the rest of the promts, so I decided to make this collection to upload any of them I might write later on, or other future one-shots. For the time being, enjoy this one. It's the first time I wrote Gruvia as a married couple with children, hee_

* * *

Prompt: Wet (Day 1)  
Summary: Undisclosed pleasure coated in the steam of the shower, where they can enjoy some privacy. Can they?

* * *

Gray loved his family unconditionally. He loved playing with his son and daughter, teaching them magic and kissing them goodnight. It made him feel complete in a sense he had never imagined.

But as fulfilling parenthood was, it was murdering his sex life. The kids were always around; peace and quiet was very rare in Fullbusters' household, especially when flame brain's brats, who had inherited his affinity for destruction, came over to play. He and Juvia used to enjoy some privacy at night, until their little daughter, Luz, started having nightmares lately and she would come to their bedroom sobbing almost every night. Her teary puppy eyes were more than enough to make him forget about his urges, so Luz would nest between them, where she was always swept into peaceful sleep.

But his cravings were penting up, and he could feel the bulge in his pants throb painfully at the sight of Juvia's shapely legs as she threw on a silk robe and walked to the bathroom for a morning shower. His hand reached down and rubbed over his wood to ease some of the frustration before he shifted on the mattress and closed his eyes again, determined to get some more sleep. But the sound of running water from the shower only made images of heavy beads running on Juvia's breasts, streaming down her thighs flash under his lowered lids.

He realized then that he hadn't taken a shower with her in ages.

Gently, he removed his daughter's little arms from around his neck and walked to the bathroom, smirking at his epiphany that had diffused any remnant of drowsiness. He could hear Juvia murmuring a song. Yanking off his pants and boxers, he pulled at the shower leaf and stepped in, causing her to turn around with a silent yelp of surprise.

"Gray-sama… You scared Juvia." Her cheeks flushed as the water made his dark hair stick on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Takin' a shower." He closed the distance between them, resting one hand against the wall beside her head while his other hand trailed from her ribs down to the curve of her hip."Mind if I join you?"

She knew well this would lead to dirty activities instead of actually taking a shower. "But…the kids?"

"They're still sleeping, and the doors are closed." He pressed his body flush against hers, sliding a palm down her ass and squeezing tight. "So?" His voice low and hoarse, lips parted, eyes dark with lust as they bore into hers.

She could feel his erection press against her stomach. Blue bangs clung to her forehead and her eyes roamed over his features as she bit her lower lip, before she gripped on his hair and yanked his head forward, slanting her mouth on his hungrily. He was surprised from her sudden roughness but returned the kiss with equal fervor, slipping his demanding tongue through her lips, and she tilted her head, granting him dominance as their tongues flicked and twined.

Her hand reached on his hardness, her fingers brushing across the sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine. She started stroking him and he groaned deeply, breaking the kiss. His fingers pressed harder against the wall, paling his knuckles to white.

He dove into her neck, grazing his teeth on her skin as the water streamed down their heated bodies. The faster her strokes were the harder he sucked on her pulse point while thrusting back into her hand.

His hands roamed lower to knead her breasts and she gasped sharply when his thumbs twisted around the rosy tips, making her ache for him more than she could bear. He smirked against her neck at the sounds he elicited from her throat and slid his hand between her thighs, making her writhe at his touch. His fingers glided in the slickness of her folds, passed over her clit and dipped into her entrance.

_"Ahh–"_ she moaned, grinding against his rough fingers.

He pumped his fingers fast, hypnotized by the way her lips twitched and her eyes shut close at the pleasure he gave her.

"_Mm–_ Juvia missed this" she whispered, raising her lids.

"Yes?" he rasped on her lips, "Then perhaps you've missed this more." He kneeled in front of her and hooked her leg over his shoulder, her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his mouth against her center. His tongue swirled on her clit while he curled his fingers inside her and she brought a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moans as she leaned her back against the wall.

He withdrew his drenched fingers and took a generous lick on her core. His tongue traced over her sex, lapping at her juices and turning her into a breathless, whimpering mess. She slid her fingers in his hair, fisting the raven locks as he dipped his tongue in her entrance, flicking and rolling inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips, riding his mouth as his jaw moved with every lick and suck.

The pleasure was so intense, coursing through her like electricity, that her orgasm caught her by surprise when he reached a hand up and pinched her nipple as he pressed more into her heat. She sobbed his name over and over, urging him to go faster. The grip on his hair tightened, pulling him closer while he drank in her essences.

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as she caught her breath and placed a kiss on her hipbone before he stood up again. He rested his forehead on hers, immersing in the affection of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands trailed down to a tight grip on her hips and pushed her up against the wall.

"I need to be inside you so damn much…" he murmured, guiding himself at her entrance. Juvia hummed silently and locked her legs around his waist, providing him with a better angle as he pushed the way in her wet warmth. He started pumping inside her in a slow rhythm, rolling his neck at the euphoric tightness.

Maternity had left no flaw on her body; it had made her curves only more luscious, which he loved as his fingers pressed into her sides when he thrust his hips into hers. God, he had missed her. He had missed her legs wrapped around him, he had missed her body grinding in sync with his.

His thrusts grew faster and Juvia moaned longingly, driven into oblivion, until Gray suddenly stilled and pressed his palm over her mouth. As the blur in her mind cleared, she heard the bathroom door creak and her eyes went wide with shock. Some of the kids –Gray bet his head it was their four year old son– had walked in.

"Who's there?" the boy asked indeed.

Juvia looked at her husband and read his lips as he whispered silently _"Don't say a word."_

"It's Dad. Need something?" he said loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water running in the shower.

"Ur needs to pee…Can I?"

"Uh…sure." His gaze trailed back at Juvia; thankfully the shower leafs weren't transparent. Although he had stopped moving inside her, he could feel her muscles clutch on him. "Just, make it quick. Okay?"

"Yes." Urwin said, lifting the toilet lid and soon they could hear urine stream into the toiled. A fair count of seconds later, they could still hear it without a single break.

Gray rolled his eyes. _Just how much water did he drink last night?_

And the stream kept going. He sighed quietly, tilting his head back.

To their relief, it soon drew its end and they heard the boy flush the toiled. Gray rearranged his hold on Juvia's hips, ready to go again anytime. But…

"Oops… Ur spilled some outside."

He run his palm across his face and into his hair, tugging at the damp locks in exasperation. "It's alright buddy, Dad will clean it up."

"No! Mommy said we must clean the mess we make. Ur will do it."

_God, what a time to be such an obedient child_. He almost glared at Juvia and she bit her lip apologetically, inwardly swelling with pride that she has raised such a responsible son.

"What should Ur use to clean up…"

Gray had given up. He was making slow, shallow thrusts into her, forehead resting on her shoulder as she tried to swallow the moans that threatened to leave her lips.

"Whoa, lots of bubbles!" Urwin mumbled. " 'Kay, cleaned it!"

He clenched his jaw as she locked her legs tighter around him, driving him deeper into her core. "Good. Now go back to sleep buddy, it's– still early–"

"Yes Daddy."

He waited until he made sure Urwin had closed the door behind him, and turned the water on to the max, before he pushed Juvia against the wall and ground hard into her, making her cry out at the ravishing force. He was going to fuck his wife senseless and no one would stop him.

"_Ngh–_ yes…" he smirked, grunting in her ear. "Scream for me–"

Her throaty moans were drowned by the water that run on the tiled floor. She curled her fingers in his hair as her lips moved on his in a sloppy kiss.

The air was thick with steam, sex and the sinful sound of skin slamming wetly on skin. Her chest glided on his torso as she clung on him desperately, resting her cheek on his, her fingers trailing on the line of his jaw and down his neck.

He rocked his hips faster, rougher, driven by her escalating cries. Her nails clawed into his shoulders, her voice cracked in a breathless scream as liquid fire run in her veins, sending violent tremors all over her body. Her muscles squeezed on him, triggering his own release.

Hot water slid down his back, burning his skin but he couldn't care less. He was losing sense of time and place as raw pleasure pooled low in his stomach at each thrust. His body tensed and he groaned, his mouth hung open in ragged breaths as her rode the waves of the most intense orgasm he had in a while.

He slowed down to a stop, still feeling the pleasure pulsing within him, and lowered her down, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Gray-sama…" she hummed, burying her face in his neck as she tightened her arms around him.

"Everything alright? Was I too rough?" he asked.

"No just, Juvia can't feel her legs." she responded softly.

Gray twisted his fingers in her wet hair. "Shall we take a normal shower now?"

"M_hmm_." she placed a kiss on his lips. "Will you wash Juvia's hair?"

He grinned at her, reaching his hand for the shampoo. "Anything you want."


	2. wedding night

_**AN:** I had a request on tumblr, asking for honeymoon smut, so here it is! Hope you enjoy. I'd say I'm proud for this one, though I'll probably hate my writing in it in a few months hahaha_

* * *

Gray swore he had witnessed every shade of Juvia's enthusiasm in one day. Gleaming in silent joy during the ceremony, flashing merry and ever so broad smiles throughout the party, but nothing could beat the giddy quirk of her lips as they stood outside Akane's finest suite. He couldn't tell which part excited her the most; the insane luxury of the suite waiting past the door, the honeymoon she'd been dreaming about for months as a whole or that they would finally be just the two of them, alone.

As for him, he'd be damned if he said it wasn't the latter. Exchanging vows to love and take care of each other until death do them part and celebrating with their friends was beyond cool, but with Juvia's avid preparations for the wedding –and all the nerve wrecking Meredy had to endure thanks to them as the maid of honor– he had spend next to zero time with her over the past week.

He had really missed his girlfren– no, his wife. Who was currently biting her lip shyly as she glanced up at him.

"What?" He grinned. The spark of anticipation in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted, but he couldn't resist teasing her. "Oh, right." he said in fake realisation and sweeped her off of her feet, hoisting her up. "We only get married once so let's make it righ, no?"

Juvia nodded with a happy sigh. He walked them in, closing the door behind them with one foot, and indulged in her warm lips as she leaned in for a kiss. Then just as excitedly, she hopped off of his arms and ran straight on the king size bed.

"I'm married!" she squealed on repeat, the bed creaking beneath her as she shot off and onto the mattress. Gray leaned against the wall, watching her revel in her newly-wed status until she finally slumped down, out of breath.

An amused smirk worked on his lips as he approached lazily, eyes fixed on the innocent gaze staring back at him. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his toned torso, his bow hanging untied over his neck. He crawled on the bed beside her.

"Juvia is so happy." she panted. Her chest rose and fell with each intake of air, suppressed by the tight fabric of her gown. She tipped her head back and wound her arms around his neck, playing with his hair as he leaned to plant wet kisses on her collarbone and up to her jaw. He was grazing her lips with his when his body jerked with a hiccup.

Juvia giggled and eased back on the bed. "Gray-sama drank too much. Maybe we should leave that for tonight."

"No I'm okay."

"Like that time you ended up collapsing on Juvia?" She shook her head, smiling at the embarrassed flush that crept on his neck. "You are so stubborn."

"That was…completely different. I'm nowhere like that." he protested, trying to sound as sober as possible.

"I's okay, really. Juvia won't mind if we just cuddle."

Oh no she didn't.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in and she gasped when he nipped at her earlobe. "I've been waiting for this the whole evening." he rasped, brushing his tongue across the shell of her ear. He bucked his hips against her thigh, lighting a fire low in her stomach that yearned to be quenched. "When you were dancing with Lucy and the others, when we were thanking the guests, all I was thinking about was to fuck my wife." If he was honest, a good chunk of the alcohol he consumed was merely to distract himself from the impossible erection the thought of Juvia on fours, moaning and crying his name as he thrust into her earned.

"And now your telling me to wait more?" He groaned a chuckle against her pulse before he sucked on the skin there, feeling her shudder against him.

She could feel his erection press on her and whimpered, arching her back as he skimmed a hand over her heaving chest and hiked up the skirt of her gown to stroke the soft skin underneath. His teasing fingers were so close to her aching heat and yet far enough to leave her inner muscles clamping with need. When he finally pressed the embarrassingly damp spot on her silk panties, she found herself rolling her hips into his hand.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't mind." he smirked lazily, his voice low and husky, and pressed his fingers harder as she wriggled against them slowly. It was so amusing to know what so few dirty talk could do to her. She could only make a set of inarticulate sounds in response, closing her eyes as he hooked a finger in the soaked material to explore through her wetness. Soon her panties were tugged down to her ankles and off of her feet. When her eyes fluttered open again, he had disappeared beneath her skirt, trailing heated kisses across the inside of her thigh.

With her dress blocking him out of view, her flesh had become impossibly sensitive even to the slightest touch, her whole body tingling with awareness. She was surprised by her own throaty moan as he grazed his teeth over her clit. He sucked at the swollen bud while his finger traced her opening. Her heels sank on the mattress as she lifted her pelvis to increase the blissful friction and brought a hand in her hair to thread in its blue roots.

His mouth was quickly replaced by his thumb, rubbing in circles as he kneeled up to look down at her. "But we can still cuddle if you want." He said, wetting his lip while he slowly pumped two fingers in and out.

"No. Please!" she whimpered, her breath shuddering in soft pants. "Please…"

He smirked contently and tilted his head to the side. "Let's get this mass of tulle off." He curled his fingers inside her, eliciting a sharp moan from his wife. "Before I rip it off."

Trembling, she reached for the zipper at the side of her dress and rolled it down with as ease her shaking hand allowed her to, and he helped her shrug off of it completely.

He had to take a moment to admire the rest of her lingerie. Nude stockings hiked up to the middle of her thighs, rimmed with white lace. But what made him swallow was the tight, full white lace corset. Her breasts swelled ample above the trim edging the impossibly low cut, a bow adorning the spot where her cleavage dove under the lace.

If he wasn't the luckiest man on earth.

"Gray-sama…." her seductive purr brought his gaze to her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, gleaming in desire as she rode one foot over his crotch, massaging the strained erection.

He blinked slowly, shuddering at the sensation. A grin crept up his face. "We are so keeping these on."

She slid his shirt down his arms as he moulded his lips with hers, hands skimming urgent over his shoulders and into his hair, giving soft tugs. He kissed her hungrily, slanting his mouth, savoring her taste. His hand moved to her breast to play with her nipple. He swirled his thumb around the rosy tip, sending shivers down her spine. Her legs wrapped about his waist and brought their groins together to ease some of the need that throbbed within her. He smiled into their kiss; he was so desperate to have him and honestly, he could keep teasing her until she writhed and begged him to fuck her through sobs, if her little moans and scorching kisses on his throat hadn't drained away every ounce of his sanity.

The rest of his clothes soon joined his shirt on the floor as she crawled on his lap, straddling his hips. Biting her lip sensually to stifle the sounds that tore from her throat while his hand glided his length up and down her folds, coating the tip in her lust. His other palm traveled down the small of her back, silently urging her down against his hips.

She took him in litttle by little with each grind of her hips, until her neck was rolling at the euphoric fullness. They assumed a fast pace, her sinking down on his hardness while he thrust up. He propped himself up on one arm, trailing kisses to her jawline and curling a fist in her hair.

"Take this off!" she panted, and it took him a moment to register her voice, "I want to feel you, take it off"

He reached for the back of her corset. "Too many damn clasps."

"Just do it, please– "

And so he did. He ripped it open. A second later he could hear the clasps scatter on the marble floor.

"And gone." he said with a hint of a proud smile. Juvia stilled and looked at the destroyed underwear where he tossed it on the bed, then up at him.

He didn't know what to make of her silence. That thing did look expensive apart from sexy as hell. He shrugged innocently. "You asked for it."

Then, she burst in the cutest laughter he had ever heard from her lips. Soft, yet so vivid and unrestrained that made his erratic heart skip a beat. He gave her neck a loud, playful suck.

"Are you happy?" she asked when he pulled back.

His gaze roamed over the tousled hair, the sweat glowing on her skin, the swollen lips curved in that coy smile of hers. Although a disheveled mess, she was so ethereally beautiful and didn't even seem to know.

His lips brushed against hers, their fingers lacing together. "I've never been happier." he whispered.

A delicate palm placed on his cheek, and she kissed him sweetly. Their lips slopping with ardent passion as he wrapped his hands about her back. "Come 'ere"

He pulled her down with him as his back found the mattress. He cupped her ass, jerking her to his wild thrusts and she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder and fisting the sheets beside them. He withdrew almost completely, then rocked back in, hitting a deliciously sensitive spot within her over and over, until her body was aflame and her lungs burned with her moans. Amidst the low groans and jagged breaths of his own release, she was drowning in waves of raw pleasure that left her trembling.

None of them moved for a while, trying to calm their breaths before she rolled off of him and sighed contently into a pillow. They indulged in a few silent minutes, staring at each other while he played with her blue curls.

"Wanna take a nice bath?" she asked softly.

He nodded sleepily.

"Okay. Juvia will go fill the tub." Gray gave a teasing slap on her buttcheek before she disappeared in the master bathroom.

Just as he was fighting the urge to sleep while he waited, the phone on the bedside table beside him rang. Wondering why the hotel's staff wasn't graced with the common sense to grasp that newly-weds, hardly and hour after their arrival, were either screwing, or about to screw, or just finished screwing and wanted to snuggle– in any case, in a situation where they wouldn't appreciate any interruption to be asked _whether they needed something this hell of a suite didn't already have_, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Did you by any chance regret it already?"_

_Or_ it could be your best budd and notorious playboy that held a record in trying to mess with you. And apparently _his_ shenanigans during the party hadn't seemed enough.

He made himself more comfortable on the bed, sinking deeper against the amazingly soft pillows. "You wished."

_"Damn."_ Loke blurted from the other side of the line. _"Just joking, you know it. So how is married life?"_

"So far?" He saw Juvia smiling from the bathroom and winked at her playfully. "Priceless. Anyway, I'm hanging up."

_"Tell me this, did I cockblock you or– "_

"Goodnight Loke."

He got up, picked a bottle of champaign along with two glasses and joined her in the tub, where later on they would engage in another round of heated love-making.

* * *

_**AN:** Reviews are very appreciated xD_


	3. craving

_**A/N:**_ _So an anon on tumblr requested Gray doing…ehm…you know what...while umm…thinking about Juvia…(like she did in the 413 Days special) and who am I to refuse such a pervy request? fufufu…Anywho *sweat drops* I present to you my sin_

* * *

**Setting: **1 year timeskip  
**Rating:** M

* * *

**Craving**

"Gray-sama?"

His lids flicked open from their brief slumber at the call of his name as he lay in bed, waiting for his turn to shower after their regular training session. He propped himself against forearms, glancing up. "Hm?"

Juvia stood at the door of his bedroom, clad in only a small towel, one that left little to the imagination as it barely concealed what _had_ to be concealed, damp hair cascading over her shoulders, dripping water on her flushed skin.

He didn't feel drowsy anymore, to say the least.

"Juvia just wanted to tell you the bathroom is free." she peeped.

"Okay."

He dragged his feet towards the bathroom reluctantly, draping a towel over his shoulder.

Despite himself, his eyes followed the sway of her hips as she made her way to her own bedroom. She seemed so oblivious and carefree that her towel ended right beneath the curve of her perky ass.

Gray though, not so much.

Closing his eyes, he tipped his head against the door frame to clear his thoughts, then proceeded to rid himself of his underwear – he didn't remember where he had tossed the rest of his clothes– and stepped on the cold shower floor.

He turned the handle on and waited for the water to reach his favorite temperature, _North Pole_ cold, wincing at the hot jet that gushed from the shower head due to its previous use.

Aside from refusing to give up on his habits just because his housemate preferred to shower with scalding hot water, he hoped the cold would numb his body to his…frustration.

Yeah, that was the word that described him best.

He'd realized he was attracted to Juvia more than he cared to admit early on, but lately he felt like he was a thirsty man on a desert and she was a fine water spring.

He almost laughed at the unintended pun as he brushed his slick hair out of his eyes.

Living together was to blame for this, without a doubt. And then there was the fact that, as Gray had discovered, while at home Juvia didn't sport the same kind of rather conservative outfits she wore outdoors. No, she'd often wear tight pants that hugged her luscious hips as if daring his touch, shirts that offered him a generous eyeful of her cleavage, or her firm stomach or, good God, both. Not to mention the lingerie he'd noticed in their laundry. Silky or lace trimmed, in incredibly enticing cuts that drove him insane as images of her wearing those and nothing else had burned themselves into his mind.

Made him want to hook his fingers underneath and slowly glide them off her body as she writhed against him.

The muscles in his stomach contracted, stirring an all too familiar sensation as his blood rushed low.

Everything about her; her scent, her voice, the body he swore was molded to perfectly fit his every taste, he was painfully conscious of everything.

Water dripped in cold beads onto his collarbones, trickling to his torso, and his hand followed their path down his abdomen.

And lower.

He wouldn't touch the straining arousal yet; he liked to go slow, test his limits before he gave in to the pressure. His hand massaged below as he bit down his lower lip and tilted his head back, until his breath became sharper. Then he hesitated, prying an eye half open.

Was he really going to do this? With Juvia just a few walls away?

His jaw clenched.

It would shatter him if he stopped. He was struggling to keep his composure, to suppress all what he felt…

He needed some relief, desperately so.

His fingers glided up his length, wrapping firmly and he hissed as he imagined the velvet touch of her tongue instead of the calloused thumb swirling around the head before swiping over the slit.

She'd hold him with fervent eyes that spoke promises of carnal pleasure, then lean down and slowly take him in her hot mouth. Licking and nipping and sucking until his mind lost any coherence and he only knew pure bliss.

"Fuck –" he groaned, stroking himself faster.

Her voice echoed in his ears, low and seductive, whispering breathy words against his pulse as her nails grazed the ridges of his stomach and dug into his flesh.

If only he could just push her up against these tiles and fuck her till her legs gave out.

He combed a hand through his hair and tugged slightly at the dark roots as his hand squeezed tighter, rubbing roughly up and down his length.

It felt so damn good.

And he felt so naughty.

Would she frown upon him if she knew what he was doing? Getting off in the shower while thinking about her, naked and bent for him as she thrust into her? She might pull those crazy antics sometimes but he knew that, in fact, Juvia had quite a bashful side. He could bet that she'd never done something like–

…Or maybe not.

Just like that, the image of Juvia knelt on her bed with legs spread wide while her fingers dipped into her core flashed under his heavy lids. His name tumbled from her lips over and over in wanton moans.

His pace became uneven, agonizing as he tensed up and panted heavily.

The picture stood clear in his mind, and he clung to her voluptuous figure as though his whole being depended on it. Her chest rose and fell with every pant as her fingers glided vigorously up and down those damp, pinkish folds. Her free hand threaded in her hair, brushed across her flushed lips, then fell to her collarbone and lower to squeeze her supple breast. Rolling her neck as she wriggled her hips viciously against her working fingers.

He was so, _so close_.

Groans ripped hoarse from his throat, though muted by the water that streaked down with force. It ran cold over his taut muscles, but the coil that tightened dangerously in the pits of his stomach felt like flames lapping at him within.

He pressed his palm against the tiles, paling his knuckles to white. His head fell forward, mouth parted in a silent cry as violent tremors surged up and down his spine. His hips jerked, thrusting into his hand, riding out his release until his body was spent.

As his breathing slowed to normal, he rested his forehead against the tiled wall, relishing the sweet remnants of pleasure that pumped still in his system.

So soothing, yet so unsatisfying.

He reached a weak hand for the shampoo, letting the chill stream wash away his fatigue.

...

"Is Gray-sama upset with Juvia?" her voice came curious, tearing the silence that had befallen them since they sat for dinner.

"What? No." Gray snorted, though his eyes hardly lifted from his plate. "Why would you think that?"

"You've been silent, avoiding Juvia's gaze…" she frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

He could only whisk his head away as embarrassment for his previous activity heated across his face. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all!"

* * *

_**A/N:** That was fun to write, huhu. Thanks for reading. And *whispers* I'd love a review_


End file.
